Fifteenth Master
The fifteenth incarnation of the Master. Biography Preparing for War The Master was rescued from "a predicament" and given a new lease of life (AUDIO: Eyes of the Master) by Coordinator Narvin. (AUDIO: The Death of Hope) Originally intending for him to fight against the Daleks to "soften him up", the Time Lords discovered that the Eminence posed a greater threat, and instructed the Master to use them to fight the Daleks. The Celestial Intervention Agency gave the Master all the information he needed for his mission, (AUDIO: Eyes of the Master) such as an update on the Doctor's activities. (AUDIO: Masterplan) Impersonating the Doctor : UNIT: Dominion)]] The Master infiltrated a Time Lord base which contained two dimensional nodes, products of technology developed by "the Dimensioneers", Time Lords of old who had travelled across dimensions, and stole them. Attempting to control the dimensional energies of the entire universe, the Master planted one on the planet of the Tolians, allowing it to drain all the energy that was available before giving the Tolians a communicator as a way of drawing the Doctor to their planet, enabling the Master to steal the only node activator still intact from the Doctor's TARDIS. Having successfully tricked the Doctor into restoring the Tolians' source of dimensional energy for them using his Node by manipulating him and using a form of reverse psychology, he allowed the Tolians to force him to open a dimensional rift, causing a catastrophic imbalance to the flow of dimensional energy in the process so great that it threatened the structure of reality itself. Aiming to infiltrate UNIT, the Master assumed the guise of the Doctor, modelling his TARDIS' exterior on the form of a police box. Successful in his deceit, he began to work alongside UNIT's current scientific advisor, Elizabeth Klein, under the command of Colonel Lafayette and later Major Wyland-Jones. He assisted UNIT in defeating a number of interdimensional alien incursions, including attacks by Mind Leeches, Lava Spiders, Skyheads and the Nexus. Rescuing the Doctor and his companion Raine Creevy from becoming trapped on the other side of a dimensional rift caused by the dimensional instability, the Master stole the Doctor's node activator and sent all the alien invaders back to their own dimensions, fleeing Earth with the Doctor in his TARDIS. Revealing his true identity to the Doctor, he detailed his plan: he intended to use the activator in conjunction with the two nodes to add even more dimensional energy to the Tolians so he could use them to conquer the Earth and other planet and dimensions beyond. However, the Doctor managed to convince the Tolian leader Arunzell that the Master would betray the Tolians, giving him the opportunity to capture the Master in return for recalling the rest of the Tolians. However, the Master revealed that he had locked the dimensional doorway, prompting him to abandon him to Arunzell. However, the restoration of the dimensional energies reduced Arunzell to his regular size, enabling the Master to kill him with his TCE and escape, intending to try his scheme all over again. (AUDIO: UNIT: Dominion) The Eminence experiments The Master travelled to the Nixyce system and stole a teleportation casket of the Eminence, integrating it into his TARDIS console. He then tried to use the casket to gain influence over the Eminence, and take control of its infinite warriors, calling them his "finite warriors". (AUDIO: Eyes of the Master) After saving Sally Armstrong from being hit by a taxi, he recruited her and began to work for the Ides Scientific Institute in the 1970s. (AUDIO: Time's Horizon) He tried to discover why some humans were immune to the Eminence's influence, experimenting on them in an attempt to eliminate it so that the Daleks could not exploit it. Encountering the Eighth Doctor in London, the Doctor managed to defeat him by reopening the link to the Eminence located in his mind, teaching it how to pilot a TARDIS. The Eminence then used the teleportation casket located in the Master's TARDIS to pilot it, taking the Master and Sally with it. The Master managed to isolate the Eminence inside his TARDIS through the telepathic circuits, enabling Sally to expel it into the Time Vortex. The Master and Sally then kidnapped Molly O'Sullivan from her home in 107 Baker Street, (AUDIO: Eyes of the Master) and took her to a world on the edge of humanity's war with the Eminence. There, the Master ran an experiment, using the retro-genitor particles in Molly to fight the Eminence's breath of forever. (AUDIO: The Death of Hope) The Master then destroyed Ramosa, kidnapping all of the planet's human colonists on board his TARDIS. (AUDIO: The Reviled) The Master infected the human colonists of Ramosa with retro-genitor particles, planning to expose them to the Eminence, and gain control of all of them using the fragment of the Eminence contained in his mind. (AUDIO: Masterplan) The Master unleashed his plans for humanity on Earth. He allied himself with the Eminence and allowed them to conquer Earth. He subsequently activated the retro-genitor particles in the humans and asserted his psychic influence over them. The Doctor escaped the Master's clutches and helped a group of humans overcome the Master's influence and stop his plans. Whilst the Celestial Intervention Agency erased his work from history, the Master escaped in his TARDIS, which was disguised as a palm tree. (AUDIO: Rule of the Eminence) Creating a new Dalek army : Master of the Daleks)]] Forming an alliance with the Dalek Time Controller, the Master aided him in creating a new Dalek army in return for control over a number of conquered worlds. Setting the Controller up in Montmartre within the Red Padoga, he returned to the future and aided the Daleks in their occupation of Earth. (AUDIO: Master of the Daleks) When the Doctor absconded in time, the Master returned to the Pagoda to help repair it. (AUDIO: The Monster of Montmartre) With the amount of convertible humans still available dwindling, he decided to start converting Sontarans into Daleks. Liv stole his Tissue Compression Eliminator, and then travelled with him to Moscow. He created a mutiny with the Daleks, knowing that the Time Controller would betray him. The Doctor stole his TARDIS, leaving him stranded in the midst of a Dalek-Sontaran war. (AUDIO: Master of the Daleks) At war with his past The Master made a deal with the Cult of the Heretic to regenerate the universe using their anomaly cage. The Cult manipulated the Master into coming into contact with his younger self, whom he disfigured with a staser. The Cult then betrayed the Master by switching the minds of the younger Master and the older Master. The act of having a Time Lord inhabiting the body of his past self led to universe beginning to break down. The younger Master hired the Transhuman Sisters of the Unholy Protocol and the Dragonhunters to kill the older Master. : And You Will Obey Me)]] The Seventh Doctor encountered both of the Masters and helped them get back into the right bodies. The two Masters then returned to the Cult's headquarters and killed all of the members. They then plotted to use the anomaly cage, but were stopped by the Seventh Doctor, who made sure that the universe remained practically unchanged by its regeneration. (AUDIO: The Two Masters)